


La belle Suzelle et la sorcière Analica

by Nelja



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Vodou Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Love Potion/Spell, Minor Character Death, Snakes, Voodoo, Witchcraft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: La belle Suzelle refuse de se marier ; elle est déjà secrètement amoureuse de la sorcière du village ! Mais un autre sorcier, maléfique celui-là, ne l'entend pas de cette oreille...





	La belle Suzelle et la sorcière Analica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niladhevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niladhevan/gifts).



> Inspiré de loin par le conte haïtien "Les aventures de l'incorrigible Sésé et du vaillant Chikata". Ecrit pour Niladhevan, sur le sujet "Erzulie Dantor + une histoire (conte?) où elle viendrait en aide à un couple de lesbiennes, soit en "personne", soit par la possession."

Il était une fois une jolie fille nommée Suzelle, avec de belles dents et de belles fesses, qui ne voulait pas se marier. Ils venaient de loin, pourtant, dans l'espoir de convaincre la belle et ses parents ! Mais aussi riches et beaux garçons qu'ils soient, elle les rejetait.

Sa mère était désespérée. "Marie-toi, ma toute belle, lui disait-elle, pendant que tu peux encore avoir qui tu veux ! Quand tu seras vieille et rabougrie, ils seront moins nombreux à venir se disputer ta main."

Mais Suzelle avait un secret : elle avait déjà exactement qui elle voulait. 

Analica était une sorcière. Elle vivait seule. Les villageois la craignaient ; ils ne pouvaient pas témoigner qu'elle ait fait le mal, mais ils répugnaient à l'offenser et devenir sa première victime. Elle n'était pas une des pires ! Mais avec les sorcières, on ne savait jamais, disait la sagesse populaire.

Analica n'avait ni formes voluptueuses ni visage angélique, et elle boîtait un peu, mais Suzelle aimait son corps mince, son sourire large et ses yeux profonds qui s'enflammaient quand elle était passionnée. Elles avaient prêté serments d'amour en secret devant l'autel d'Erzulie Dantor.

Erzulie Dantor était comme Analica : pas une des pires lwas, non, mais on ne voulait pas la contrarier malgré tout. Peu d'hommes la servaient. Mais les sorciers connaissent tous les lwas, et Erzulie Dantor protégeait les filles comme elles.

Et depuis, quand la nuit était propice, la lwa apparaissait dans les rêves de Suzelle.

"Réveille-toi et va la retrouver." disait-elle. "Ah, il faut bien que je vous aime pour faire vos commissions. Et surtout, ne prends pas la grand route, prends le sentier sombre, très sombre."

Suzelle s'éveillait alors, enjambait les corps endormis de sa mère et de ses frères, pour aller retrouver Analica. Elles ne restaient que quelques heures ensemble, au plus sombre de la nuit douce et fraîche. Puis Suzelle rentrait en silence, et se recouchait. 

Une nuit, alors que Suzelle allait rejoindre Analica, elle décida de passer par la grande route. Elle pourrait avancer sans risquer de trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Et cela irait tellement plus vite ! Elles pourraient passer plus de temps ensemble !

Peu m'importe si quelqu'un me voit et devine, pensait-elle. Le secret m'est lourd à porter, je n'ai pas honte d'Analica ! Elle courait presque sur la grand route, à la lumière des étoiles. Mais était-ce un rocher, au milieu, qui lui barrait le chemin ?

Le monstre, car c'était un monstre, se retourna, et lui cracha un liquide nauséabond au visage. Elle poussa un petit cri, puis son regard devint vitreux.

Et pendant ce temps Analica attendait, attendait encore. Erzulie Dantor l'avait avertie que Suzelle devait venir. Avait-elle était retenue par sa famille qui avait tout découvert ? Ou pire, lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Mais elle n'osait pas quitter sa petite maison, de peur que Suzelle vienne et ne trouve personne. Elle s'endormit au matin, succombant à la fatigue.

Pendant ce temps, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, un homme en costume aussi brillant que l'or était venu demander la main de Suzelle. Dès que la jeune fille le vit, elle joignit les mains et demanda qu'on les marie tout de suite. Sa mère était tellement surprise et tellement contente qu'elle faillit s'évanouir sur place. Si les yeux de Suzelle étaient un peu vides, si elle marchait sans son énergie habituelle, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

En vérité, le visiteur était un sorcier qui l'avait ensorcelée la veille quand elle l'avait croisé, rentrant d'une sinistre cérémonie. Mais comment la mère de Suzelle aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Elle commença immédiatement à préparer la noce.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Analica se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait rêvé que Suzelle se faisait manger par un loup-garou ! En hâte, elle marcha jusqu'à la maison de sa tendre amie. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'on n'y déplorait aucun malheur. La maison vibrait d'activité, chacun cousait des draperies, préparait des plats de crabe, de cochon ou de tortue, mais on ne la laissa pas entrer.

"Ma fille se marie !" s'exclama la mère de Suzelle, "et elle a bien demandé qu'on ne laisse entrer aucune sorcière !"

Analica sentit son soulagement se transformer en colère et désespoir brûlants. Qu'était-il arrivé à Suzelle ?

"Je dois parler à ta fille," dit-elle, encore un espoir au fond du coeur. "Peux-tu lui dire que je suis là ?"

"Je le ferai, mais elle est si occupée, elle n'aura pas de temps pour toi !"

Analica attendit et attendit encore. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Elle voulut entrer, mais on lui fit sentir qu'elle n'était pas invitée. Elle surprit un des petits frères de Suzelle, qui allait chercher des pastèques, et lui demanda.

"Qui ta soeur va-t-elle épouser ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

"Je ne sais pas ! C'est un inconnu qui vient d'arriver dans le village, mais il est riche ! Il est beau ! C'est la première fois qu'un homme plait à ma soeur !"

Désespérée, Analica laissa partir l'enfant qui s'enfuit en courant. Puis elle se laissa tomber dans les herbes piquantes et se mit à pleurer.

Le soir, Suzelle se rendit à la case nuptiale sous les acclamations. Elle marchait comme dans un rêve ou un cauchemar, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, sans y croire vraiment. Elle ne pouvait pas courir ou crier, mais elle n'en ressentait pas vraiment le besoin. Elle regrettait juste un peu de ne pas être allée voir Analica la veille, pour lui raconter.

Quand elle se coucha dans son lit, son époux se transforma en une gigantesque couleuvre et ouvrit grand la bouche, commençant à l'avaler par les pieds. A ce moment-là, Suzelle réussit à reprendre un peu de contrôle sur elle-même.

"Maman !" appela-t-elle d'une voix faible, "la couleuvre veut me manger !"

Oh, c'est ainsi qu'elle le voit, pensa la mère. "C'est normal ! C'est ainsi que les époux nous caressent, ma fille !" Mais ce n'était pas normal, pas du tout.

Puis ce fut le silence. La mère s'approcha de la case des mariés pour vérifier que tout s'était bien passé et qu'ils dormaient bien... mais un serpent gigantesque en jaillit. Sa tête était plate, son haleine puante, et il finissait de dévorer Suzelle. Ses cheveux longs et crépus dépassaient encore de la bouche du monstre. La mère cria, et la couleuvre géante brisa la clôture et disparut dans la nuit.

Analica n'avait pas bougé de toute la journée. Elle aimait trop Suzelle pour entrer de force, faire un scandale et exiger des réponses, mais elle était trop affligée pour l'oublier dès maintenant et rentrer chez elle. Elle entendit les cris de la mère de Suzelle. Elle vit le serpent géant.

Bien sûr, réalisa-t-elle. Si on ne voulait pas de sorcières à la fête, ce n'est pas parce que Suzelle voulait personnellement ne pas avoir à lui parler ! C'est parce qu'un époux sorcier aurait pu être reconnu par une consoeur !

Elle se précipita à sa suite pour sauver Suzelle. Avançant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait avec sa jambe boiteuse, elle ne réalisa qu'à mi-chemin que Suzelle avait peut-être été victime d'un enchantement ou de chantage, ce qui l'emplit d'un espoir hésitant et sombre. Elle irait la sauver de toute façon, se dit-elle.

Les traces du serpent étaient effacées magiquement, les herbes se redressaient derrière lui ; mais Analica suivit la magie, qui la mena à une petite maison, tout en haut d'une butte. Le sorcier qui vivait ici, lui, était un des pires ! Et il servait les pires des lwas, du moins quand cela l'arrangeait. Les villageois le savaient, Analica le savait. Elle frappa tout de même à la porte.

"Honneur !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Respect !" répondit le sorcier, et il n'en pensait rien, mais Analica avait été la première à ce jeu. Il s'avança vers elle. Il avait la peau claire et le regard fuyant.

"Je viens chercher Suzelle." dit Analica.

"Elle n'est pas ici," répondit le sorcier. Mais bien sûr, il mentait. Il avait le don de se transformer en divers animaux, tout ce qui rampe, tout ce qui grouille. C'était lui la couleuvre. "Je vais t'offrir un délicieux ragoût de pois-riz-viande, si tu veux, et tu auras plus de force pour aller la chercher."

"Elle est ici." proclama Analica en montrant le vendre du sorcier, qui était encore gonflé.

Voyant que son mensonge ne marchait pas, il haussa les épaules, et lui cracha au visage Mais il n'avait probablement jamais essayé sur une sorcière ! Des petits lwas des vents tourbillonnèrent autour d'elle, détournèrent le liquide de son chemin, et le rangèrent même dans un petit pot pour plus tard.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait la convaincre ou la charmer, le sorcier comprit qu'il ne pouvait la laisser partir vivante, non, non ! Personne ne devait savoir que c'était lui qui avait avalé tout rond la jolie Suzelle ! Il se changea alors en serpent comme il l'avait déjà fait. Et puis, comme il n'était pas certain d'être suffisamment terrifiant, il rajouta six autres têtes, et des tentacules. Son odeur était suffocante, épouvantable.

Analica saisit à sa ceinture le couteau dont elle se servait pour les sacrifices aux lwas. Il était long et tranchant, mais il lui semblait soudain bien petit. Elle se serra contre le mur, le dressant devant elle, et invoquant Erzulie Dantor.

 _Sans toi je ne gagnerai pas cette bataille_ murmura-t-elle. Elle planta son couteau dans un tentacule plus aventureux que les autres ; le trancher plutôt que de se laisser arracher l'arme lui demanda une telle énergie qu'elle faillit tomber à terre, perdant l'équilibre. _Viens à moi, donne-moi ta force_. Aucun sang ne coula de la blessure, juste du pus.

Enfin elle se sentit arrachée de son propre corps, jetée dans l'eau froide des morts, et la lwa vint en elle.

_Parfois l'amour n'est pas juste beauté et douceur, eau fraîche et gâteaux sucrés, confiance et protection, bijoux et parfums, en vérité. L'amour n'est pas que nuits sans sommeil et yeux rougis en imaginant l'être aimé aux bras de quelqu'un d'autre._

_Parfois les enfants sont en danger. Parfois les femmes se font piéger et surprendre. Parfois les hommes blancs viennent. Et alors, l'amour doit se battre._

Erzulie sauta de côté, coupa une des têtes du monstre. Ce corps n'était pas équilibré, et qu'importe ? Elle virevolta sur un pied, frappant de l'autre. Elle échappa à des dents pointues de quelques épaisseurs de fil.

La puanteur de son haleine ne signifiant rien pour elle ; l'âme de ce monstre était bien plus répugnante que n'importe quel serpent. Il avait trompé, il avait tué, il avait manipulé, il avait voulu détruire la relation de deux jeunes filles amoureuses.

_L'amour est ce dont on n'a pas besoin pour vivre, dit-on. L'amour est tout le reste, la beauté d'un paysage, le rire d'un enfant, l'étreinte d'un beau garçon. La nourriture qui non seulement nourrit mais a bon goût. Le sexe qui non seulement engendre mais fait frissonner le corps. Le superflu, qui est tout ce pour quoi survivre est important aussi._

_Mais le monde est souvent moins beau que cela, et l'amour est nécessaire pour vivre, l'amour qui prend son couteau et défend l'innocent._

Certains lwas le protégeaient. Elle sentait Carfour, elle sentait le Baron Samedi, tous forts et bien servis. Mais la protection qu'ils pouvaient accorder n'était pas aussi forte que pouvait être la bonne forme d'amour.

Le serpent voulut l'enserrer en ses anneaux. En bondissant sur son dos, elle coupa cinq têtes de plus.

_Pour la faire venir, Analica n'avait pas versé le sand do porc noir ou du poulet, si même celui du monstre qui n'en possédait pas. Aucun sang de veines ou de virginité, mais la déesse de l'amour peut venir aussi chevaucher ses fidèles pour leurs larmes versées, pour le sang vivant qui bat dans leur coeur._

La dernière tête fondit sur elle à toute vitesse, alors qu'un tentacule tentait de capturer son pied. Plutôt que d'esquiver, Erzulie fondit en avant, directement dans la gorge du monstre géant, sans passer par ses dents.

Elle brandit son couteau, le fit tournoyer, taillada, sectionna, un coup le coeur, un coup le foie, haché en tout petits morceaux comme un cuisinier l'eut fait, et le monstre tomba, mort.

Je pourrais m'en aller, pensa-t-elle. J'ai accompli la vengeance pour laquelle j'avais été appelée ! Analica ne sait pas se battre, mais elle peut couper un estomac de l'intérieur, ça oui !

Mais plutôt que de la quitter ici, suffocant dans le noir, elle trancha la peau du serpent elle-même. La lumière du matin entra dans les entrailles du monstre. Elle éclairait le corps d'Analica couvert de fluides répugnants. Et celui de Suzelle, endormi, exsangue, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

Erzulie hissa la fille endormie en dehors des restes du monstre, puis elle brûla le cadavre, pour être certaine qu'il ne revienne pas. Les cendres volaient dans le vent. Elle tapota doucement les joues de Suzelle. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux.

Voilà, le moment était venu de partir, quand la colère s'éteingnait et l'amour redevenait tendre. Ceci n'est pas pour toi !

Suzelle cria et rit, et Analica pleura. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras, malgré la salive du monstre. Elles lui prirent ensuite toute son eau, pour prendre un bain.

Puis Analica explora les réserves du sorcier, pour donner à Suzelle tous les fortifiants du monde. Elle trouva rapidement ce dont elle avait besoin. Aussi, elle constata que le sorcier n'était pas si riche qu'il l'avait semblé au mariage, mais il avait quand même quelques grosses pièces d'or cachées sous une jarre.

"Tout cela t'appartient, maintenant." dit-elle à Suzelle.

"Non ! Je ne suis pas mariée ! Cela ne compte pas !"

"Légalement, tu es sa veuve." dit Analica en montrant le tas de cendres. "Et puis, il te doit bien ça."

"C'est mieux." soupira Suzelle.

Quand elle fut assez forte pour marcher, Analica la rapporta dans sa maison. Comme sa mère pleura de joie, et comme ses frères acclamèrent la sorcière !

Et plus tard, si Suzelle refusa encore et encore de se marier, et si elle ouvrit pour toujours la porte de sa chambre à la femme qui l'avait sauvée, puis qui l'avait soignée, qui pouvait protester ? Certainement pas sa famille. Ne te marie jamais plus, ma toute belle, lui disait sa mère. Une fois suffit !

Rien ne les sépara plus, ni grand-route ni sentier très sombre, ni magie ni tristesse. Dans cette même maison, elles vécurent ensemble, jusqu'à la fin de leur longue vie. Voilà ! Voici !


End file.
